


Pirate Jedi

by madammina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Hypothetical post series, In Episode 8, Post Star Wars Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Lothal went badly.  The Ghost Crew made a choice that changed them, and the path of Ezra's life.





	Pirate Jedi

Ezra sighed as his soft bed held his weight. It smelled different than during his Ghost trips but it was so nice. His blanket too.... All that mattered was for him to fight off this headache and then go back to Lothal.

Lothal.   
***  
The ghost was cold as Zeb pulled him onto the ship. His ears rang as explosives forced some of the Stormtroopers back. Something dripped onto his face. Hera shouted something, then the Ghost flew off.

Sabine wrapped him in something as Kallus tried to give him some water. 

"He can't stay like this," Kanan said from the next room. "He's not a soldier, he's not even a Jedi."

"He's part of the Rebellion." Hera sighed. "He's young, and didn't join up for this fight against the Empire, but I can't just leave him somewhere. And Lothal isn't freed yet. We made some inroads but it's not enough. I can't leave it, we made a promise."

"Hera, he was almost killed. Like you said, he's young. I'd rather know he grows up far away from this war than see him die for Lothal's freedom." 

"Do you have an idea?" 

"I do, but you may not like it." 

****  
Ezra groaned again and someone came into the room.

"Ah, good. You're up." Someone.... nonhuman... ruffled his hair and put a cup down. "Quite a deal I made today."

"Hon... Hondo?" Ezra's blurry vision focused on something red and tan. It soon coalesced into the form of Hondo Ohnaka. 

"Out of the blue, I get a call. The Ghost wants me to hold onto some precious cargo. I will get paid enough to get my own ship and provisions, there is no real destination, and my only requirement is to keep the cargo safe and be willing to run some errands for the Rebellion at a reduced rate. Well, I know a good deal when I hear it." Ezra focused on Hondo's grin. "So, what do I get, but my old friend!"

"The Ghost... they..." Ezra put his hand to his head and felt something clothlike. "Lothal, I-"

"Ezra, keeping you safe means not going to Lothal. Besides, we are at the mid rim! It would take too long to go back to Lothal. They can handle themselves." Hondo got up and went to grab a chair. "Go back to sleep, you are still confused." 

"Where... where are we going?" Ezra asked, as he sunk back into the bed.

"Takodana. I have an old friend there. We can pick up a job easily too. See, you did become a Pirate Jedi in the end."  
*********  
35 years later Ezra drank something fizzy in the bar Batuu. His Force Sensitivity gave a soft thrum as it watched out for any purse snatcher or anything else. 

And then something slammed into his Force like a Wampa. 

"Hondo." He whispered. "Who's at the door." He watched as Hondo lifted up his head, sober and wary.

"Old man and a girl," Hondo replied. "Poor. Might be looking for transport." He frowned. "The girl is dressed like she is from Jakku. No one leaves Jakku." 

"They are also massively Force Sensitive," Ezra muttered. 

"Also coming this way," Hondo said. "Very quickly.' 

A hand rested on Ezra's shoulder. 

"We are looking for transportation." a man's voice said. Low, a bit gravely, and so very tired. "I think you can help us... avoid any problems."

All of a sudden, Hondo started to chuckle. 

"Oh, you look too much like Anakin, if he could grow up that is. Jedi, they like to force their charges into little boxes. Then that Order 66 happened. I thought he was killed in it. So, are you some unexpected result a rule-breaking? Or am I just old and seeing things." 

"... I was told to find you if you were here. By... multiple sources." The man sat down, the hood of his cloak covered most of his face, but Ezra could see a raggedy beard... and a porg feather? 

"Ah, my heroics reach even here. My companion is Ezra, and-" Hondo held his hand out towards Ezra. 

"Rey." The man said. "Rey, why don't you and Ezra go get something to drink while I discuss terms." 

"Go, Ezra, it's fine. I'm a Weequay, we know business." Hondo gave that grin he gave when gold was near and squared his shoulders. "As you know, First Order is keeping a close eye on all transport. Battu is safe but-"

"Are you...." She trailed off. "I didn't know there were still any Jedi." She carried a staff and a robot rolled around at her feet. 

"I'm not... I never finished any training. I was born after the Empire took over. An ex-padawan took me in and I got some training. Never properly completed it before I started with Hondo." 

They arrived at the counter and soon drinks were being poured. "That is Luke Skywalker, right?" 

"Does it matter?" Rey asked, then tossed back her own drink. 

"Well." Ezra gave a smile. "I have heard so many stories about the Clone War. Hondo would be willing to give a discount to the son of his old friend Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

His Force sense twigged again, and it felt like someone was.... happy. Someone familiar and fromTatooine. 

Rey grabbed her replacement drink and they made their way over. Luke and Hondo were arguing in a way that bespoke of an already sealed deal. 

This was going to lead to a new adventure.


End file.
